five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Kitchen
FNaTL= The''' Kitchen''' is a location in ''Five Nights at Tubbyland''. Appearance The Kitchen is a room with a door at the far corner, a table in the corner to the right, and a table in the corner to the left. Gameplay Only one character appears here, Tinky Winky Trivia * Prior to the revamp, Noo-Noo could appear here. If Noo-Noo was spotted here, he would appear in the office the next time you put down your camera. He did not have to be seen there to appear, however. |-|FNaTL 2= Noo-Noo's Kitchen Noo-Noo's Kitchen is a location in ''Five Nights at Tubbyland 2''. This is the starting location for Noo-Noo. Appearance Noo-Noo's Kitchen is a room with a vent opening to the Kitchen Vent on the far corner and a table to the left. Not much is there to see. Gameplay Only one animatronic appears here, Noo-Noo, and the toggle transmissions button is also on this camera. If Noo-Noo starts to activate and plays his music box, the button must be pressed before he moves, otherwise he will go and kill the player. Trivia *Technically, Po enters this area through the vent, but is not seen doing so. Kitchen Vent The Kitchen Vent is a location in ''Five Nights at Tubbyland 2''. Appearance The Kitchen Vent has a simple appearance of the inside of a large vent with an opening on the other end to Noo-Noo's Kitchen. Not much decoration as it is a vent. Gameplay Only Po appears here to appear at the front doorway of the office. Trivia *An unused image shows Po crawling back to the Spare Room. This can be seen due to a glitch on the Custom Night. However, the glitch was fixed in a later update. * The only other time a camera appears inside a ventilation shaft is in TL R in CAM H. |-|Beta= The Kitchen is a location in the demo of Five Nights at Tubbyland. Appearance The Kitchen appears significantly different from the full game, with a wooden table to the right, the wooden block to the left, and a different looking room shape. Gameplay Only Tinky Winky appears here on his way to the office. |-|TL R= CAM G CAM G is a location in TubbyLand Return. This is the starting location for Laa-Laa. Appearance The location of CAM G is a kitchen with two stoves, a fridge, a table with a stack of plates on top, two doorways with doors, one of which is open, and a tubby toaster. There are support beams along the walls, which are made up of square tiles, and the floor is made up of shiny square tiles. Gameplay Laa-Laa would begin in this location. Po and Dipsy would also be able to pass through here. |-|Gallery= FNaTL tinkywinkykitchen.png|Tinky Winky in the Kitchen. Tinky Plush Kitchen.png|The Tinky Winky plush in the Kitchen, from the Dream Night. noo noo kitchen.png|Noo-Noo in the Kitchen, prior to the revamp. FNaTL 2 Noo-Noo's Kitchen Noo noo v2 kitchen.png|Noo-Noo in Noo-Noo's Kitchen. Noo noo v2 kitchen 2.png|Noo-Noo getting ready to go to the office. Noonoov2cam 1.png|Noo-Noo getting ready to go to the office with no eyes, from the Nightmare Night. Kitchen Vent Po vent.png|Po going through the Kitchen Vent. Unused po vent.png|An unused image of Po going back to the Spare Room through the Kitchen Vent. Beta Beta tinky winky kitchen.png|Beta Tinky Winky in the Kitchen. TL R CAM G Tlr cam g lala a.png|Laa-Laa inactive in CAM G. Tlr cam g lala b.png|Laa-Laa active in CAM G. Tlr cam g po.png|Po in CAM G. Tlr cam g po lala a.png|Po and an inactive Laa-Laa in CAM G. Tlr cam g po lala b.png|Po and an active Laa-Laa in CAM G. |-|Audio= FNaTL FNaTL 2 Noo-Noo's Kitchen Kitchen Vent Category:Locations Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 2